Warriors Apprentice
by falachen
Summary: I don't own the first two chapters. Habato does (I did make some small tweaks). Either way, this is the story of Halt, Will, and Horace getting involved in a new fight. This time, their helping the Warrior Clans! This is set in between the 4th and 5th book in Ranger's Apprentice and after the Last Hope in Warriors. Rate, Review, and Enjoy!
1. Prelude

NOTE: Since I didn't begin this idea, the first two chapters belong to Habato! I did do some minor tweaks

I don't own either Ranger's Apprentice or Warriors!

Prelude: Will and Halt

Will chased the blur of green and brown that was his mentor through trees. Heavier footfalls followed them, indicating that Horace desperately trying to match the hard run through the thick forest that the Rangers could achieve. For a couple of minutes, they thought they had lost their pursuers.

Then they heard the horses. The beasts' loud footfalls carried to them, causing the party on foot to increase their already fast pace. If they just kept going straight, the riders would eventually catch them.

"This way!" Halt said calmly as he brushed through the thick bushes on the left of the path. Right now, anything was better than continuing and being outran. But the riders were closer than they knew.

"Over here! I see them!" someone close behind them started shouting to his backup.

Halt cursed under his breath and turned to look. It was like the pool and the tripping rock just sprang from the ground, fully formed. The next thing Halt knew, there was a splash, a push from behind as the apprentices ran into him. Something hit his head hard and darkness swallowed him.

Prelude: Jayfeather

Vengeful red eyes bore down on him in the darkness. He turned to run, but was met with another wall of beady brown eyes. Again, he turned to flee, this time meeting large white teeth. These pushed him back towards the center. The fourth and last exit was cut off as well when a cat hidden in shadows appeared, maliciously grinning. They were almost on him when a voice spoke from the stars:

"_Strong Evils have united_

_Determined to destroy everything by the lake._

_Unless the Three face the threat,_

_Not alone_

_But with the three of Oak Leaf Warriors."_

Yellowfang's voice echoed once and Jayfeather woke up again to blackness.


	2. We're CATS!

NOTE: I don't own this chapter (Habato does) or Ranger's Apprentice or Warriors.

We're… CATS!

-Halt—

There was a ripple of water near the shore. A splash later and Halt was gulping air into his lungs. The waves seemed to push his exhausted body onto the rocky shore, but he didn't get up just yet.

Another ripple, splash, and gasp of breath indicated another being pushed up next to him. His eyes were closed, but he heard and smelled Will being pushed up next to him. He smelled less of the forest and more of the fishy lake water, but that could have been Halt as well. Still he didn't open his eyes, remembering what had happened and unsure of how he had gotten on the shore of a lake or body of water.

_Well, let's see where we are._

He opened his eyes and paused. It wasn't Will next to him, but a cat. It was small, with light brown fur covered with patches of other shades of brown. Something interesting caught his eye. There was a splash of silver on the cat's chest, shaped like an oak leaf.

"Will?" he asked quietly, then stopped. Had he meowed that? Halt tried to sit up, but when he looked at himself, he saw he was also a cat. He was bigger than Will, naturally, but salt-and-pepper black. Similar to his apprentice, the spots of black, grey, and white covered his pelt. He then realized that the spots on himself and Will would act like their camouflage cloaks at a distance. He looked at his paws curiously then realized that the sun was going down. No time to play around.

Halt rolled onto his stomach and slowly stood, stretching. He then noticed an oak leaf on his chest too, but gold. Well, at least it was a distinguishing feature to remember. He pawed at Will, feeling somewhat childish. Why couldn't he be human and nudge him with his boot!?

"Will, wake up! We need to get moving, find some shelter. The sun is going down and don't want to be in the open in a new land at night."

Will moaned and opened his eyes. The young cat's eyes went from drowsy to shock in an instant as he looked up at Halt. Then he noticed his own physical change.

"Halt? What happened? Where are we? Y-you're… We're CATS!"

Halt rolled his eyes and began walking towards the forest. "Yes, and you still can't keep your mouth shut. Now, come on or I'll leave you here."

Halt was bluffing, of course. He would never leave Will alone in unfamiliar territory without weapons when they were humans, let alone cats. But Will didn't realize that, so he quickly hopped up and dashed after Halt.

"I have no idea what happened after we went out, but it seems we're by a big lake. A swamp is on the other side, there's a big empty land to our right, and I think I saw some pine trees to our left. Good thing, though, is that there's a nice forest all right here. Let's try here first." Will simply nodded and followed as they headed into the thick undergrowth.

A few minutes passed while they just walked through the undergrowth, pushing past some nettles and ripping off some fur from time to time. It seemed like they would be able find some shelter in peace, until a group of cats materialized from the bushes around them.

Halt had sensed them since they walked into the trees, watching since they woke up. Despite this, Halt said nothing as one cat stepped forward. He was a large golden tabby with bright, sharp amber eyes. Will hadn't noticed anything, so he took a step back, the fur on his back starting to rise. Halt hesitantly touched him on the shoulder with his tail, giving him a confident look to calm him down.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory? On the lake border no less?" The large, dark brown, tabby tom to their left stopped by the golden tom and opened his mouth to catch their scent. "But other than your wet, sodden fur, you don't smell like RiverClan. So who are you? Loners? Rogues?"

Halt frowned, thinking for a moment. All of these cats looked larger and more muscular than them. He had no idea how strong they were in these bodies, and if they could even fight. He would have to ask about these different Clans in a moment, but first it was wise to be reasonable. "I'm Halt. This is my friend, Will. We didn't mean to intrude, we just-"

Just then the wind shifted, and some odd smell was blown into his mouth. "What-"

"FOX!" Will yowled, pushing Halt forward as the scarlet beast burst from the bushes. Halt was thrown away and the patrol backed away from the deadly beast. Halt shook his head then turned to face the creature…

…that had Will's neck in his mouth.

Everything slowed down for Halt. He saw bits and pieces of the picture, his brain trying to comprehend it. Will's stunned, steadily tiring eyes. The steady _"drip, drip, drip"_ of his blood flowing from where the fox's teeth punctured his skin. The snarling creature, triumph shining in its eyes and a powerful jaw holding the small cat up. Halt didn't even notice the ThunderClan cats backing away more, snarling, and preparing to pounce.

"Will."

There was more emotion in the word than could be explained. Halt's emotion of shock sprang to what it wanted first: Rage. So pure, that when he growled, everyone stopped for a moment, even the fox. He was releasing such hostile waves of emotion that the patrol didn't know who to avoid more: the fox or this small, thin rogue.

The fox had been confused for a moment when the smallest seemed to be the most defiant. Now, it just wanted to slash at them then run away with its prize, as starved as it was. It never even got a chance.

Halt jumped forward, moving so fast, he was almost a blur to the cats. He nipped and slashed and beat at the fox, drawing blood and hitting with furious rage. This animal had the nerve to attack his apprentice, to try to kill him this far from home. It had the nerve to challenge _him_.

Will, just conscious in the jaws of the fox, could only see a black blur stabbing at the fox, drawing blood nearly every time. In his dazed state, he thought Halt was shooting arrows at the fox, and wondered where the shafts were. Why did it take so many arrows to kill a simple fox? He watched a moment more, then let the pressing darkness cover him.

Halt was frightening. A living ball of teeth, claws, and muscle. No other cat tried to get in his way, and the fox started to whine and back up. Finally, the rage was too much for nips and cuts. Halt stopped at the fox's back left leg, planted his claws in the earth, and crunched down on the leg with a sickening _snap_.

That did it. The fox yowled in pain, dropping the blood and water sodden ball of brown fur. It ran away, whining and limping, desperate to get away from the small deadly cat.

Halt didn't even notice the stares and meows of amazement. The minute Will touched the ground, he was at his side, meowing and whispering to him. He didn't notice the blood covering his paws and muzzle because there was so much more around Will.

"Will! Will, are you ok? Say something! We'll be back home soon. We'll find Horace, and be right back at Redmont. Will! Don't you dare go out on me!"


	3. Thunderclan Camp

NOTE: I don't own Warriors or Ranger's Apprentice

THIS IS WHERE MY CHAPTERS BEGIN!

ThunderClan camp

"Will! Will! Don't you dare leave me!"

Halt pressed his paws against Will's injuries. He had to stop the bleeding but it just wouldn't end! Will didn't move or make any sound. The only thing that gave Halt hope was the slight rise and fall of Will's chest.

"Can we help?" asked a calm voice.

Halt looked up to see the large golden tom. His amber eyes glistened with sorrow and pity. Most importantly, he was worried. Halt didn't know these cats but something told him to trust them. The others seemed just as worried as he and the tom were. Unable to find words, Halt simply stepped back.

"We'll get him to camp. My brother can fix him up. Dustpelt, lead the others and our friend behind me. Cloudtail, come with me."

The tom gave the orders quickly and clearly. The large dark brown tom gave a growl of acknowledgement. A pure white, long-haired tom stepped forward and grabbed Will's scruff. The golden tom forced his way between Will and the ground. Once Will was secure, the two toms turned and raced away.

Halt stood dumbly for a few minutes. A nudge made him turned to face a silver and white tabby female. She gave him smile then with a simply flick of her ears, indicated for him to follow. The group circled around him as they set off. The cat named Dustpelt led the way.

"My name is Ivypool," said the female.

Halt looked at her, half wishing he could raise an eyebrow. Ivypool, Dustpelt, and Cloudtail were all very strange names. The female purred with amusement as she sensed his confusion.

"In the Clans, we all have two parts of our name. When a kit is born, we name it something and put 'kit' at the end. After six moons have passed, our leader gives them a mentor and the ending name of 'paw'. Our leader always has 'star' at the end."

Halt nodded slowly. "So, you use it to show differences in age, experience, and rank?"

"Something like that," Ivypool chuckled.

_Very interesting group of cats. But, what about Will?_

Ivypool flicked her tail across his shoulder. "Jayfeather is our medicine cat. If anyone can help Will, it would be him."

Halt wished he could share her confidence. Specks and splashes of blood here and there told him they were following right behind the other two cats. The injury was bad, a fact Halt was well aware of. _Doesn't hurt to meet a few others_, Halt thought. He turned the reddish tabby on his left.

"What's your name?"

The tom eyed him for a few seconds. Seeing that Halt genuinely meant the question, he replied casually. "My name is Foxleap."

The tortoiseshell-white female behind him quickly chimed in. "I'm Sorreltail, My two kits, Lilypaw and Seedpaw are apprentices now."

There was the name 'paw'. Halt nodded to her gently. Pride gleamed through her eyes at the thought of her two kits. Every cat near him seemed very friendly, willing to make him less uncomfortable. Dustpelt suddenly waved his tail and yet out a loud, piercing yowl. Confused, Halt turned to Ivypool.

"Dustpelt is announcing our arrival at camp," Ivypool explained. "Don't worry. Some cats might not be overly welcoming but they'll come around."

Almost in that instant, the group emerged from the trees. Down below Halt was a massive stone hollow. Surrounding the hollow were sheer walls of smooth stone, obviously cut by humans. Halt instantly knew that this spot was perfect for a permanent camp. No ambush could come from the sides, only the front. Thorns blocked parts of the path, adding even more defense.

"It's amazing!" Halt gasped.

"Welcome to Thunderclan camp," hissed a menacing voice. A pale ginger female stepped from the bushes, teeth bare and fur on end.


	4. New World

NOTE: I don't own anyone from Warriors or Ranger's Apprentice.

I will add in some new cats: THEIR ALL KITTENS! Anyone else belongs to Warriors.

New World

Halt backed away from the pale ginger female. Her green eyes glistened with anger, bordering on hatred. Something behind the anger told even more. Pain, suffering from the most horrific wound: loss of a loved one. Ivypool, Sorreltail, and even Dustpelt stepped in the way.

Dustpelt spoke calmly, respectfully, towards this cat. "Sandstorm, he is a friend. Lionblaze and Cloudtail brought in his injured friend only a few minutes ago."

Ivypool jumped in gently. "They mean no harm. He actually drove away a fox after his friend got hurt."

Sandstorm seemed unaffected by these words. Her green eyes bore into Halt like knives. Every part of his being told him to run. But Foxleap stood behind him. Sandstorm began to growl, slowly edging around the other cats. Suddenly she leaped. Halt felt her weight collide with his back, bringing him down. Claws dug into his back.

"Stop, mother!" yowled a new voice. A shadow flashed past, taking Sandstorm with it.

Leaping to his feet, Halt faced Sandstorm. She was pinned by a light brown tabby. The female's amber eyes glistened with sorrow.

"The battle, the war, is over. This cat has no part in it. You know it, mother."

Sandstorm hissed back, "We don't know why they are here, Leafpool. I won't lose anyone else I love, not after Firestar!"

"You won't lose us," Leafpool growled back. Turning to Dustpelt, she meowed, "Take our friend into camp. I'll deal with this."

Dustpelt simply nodded. He nudged Halt sharply then walked down the path. Sorretail went over and began talking softly to Sandstorm, who Leafpool allowed up. Ivypool and Foxleap walked next to him. When they passed the final barrier, Halt instantly noticed that the attention was on him. _Where's my cloak when I needed it!?_

In front of him was a rotting tree, evidently fell during a storm. Almost completely hidden were small domes. Foxleap whispered that the domes were the dens. Ahead, beyond the tree, was a path that led to an outcropping and a hole. A powerful, dark brown tabby tom sat at the top. His amber eyes followed Halt as they approached.

The tom rose and lifted his voice for all to hear. "Welcome to Thunderclan! I'm Bramblestar. I have been informed about the situation. You are welcome to stay until your friend has healed. After that, you go if you wish."

"Thank you." Halt said, lowering his head in a makeshift bow. Only a leader would speak out like this cat. Also, Halt remembered how Ivypool had said that the leaders had the name 'star' at the end.

Bramblestar came down, approached, and asked. "What be your name?"

"Halt. My friend is Will. But there is a third with us."

"Where?"

Halt did his best to shrug. "When we got here, we were separated. His name is Horace, if you find him."

"We will look for your friend. After all, you did save my patrol." Bramblestar said calmly.

"Excuse me for asking, but where is my apprentice?" Halt asked.

Too late. Halt spoke too quickly to fix his meaning. But Bramblestar and the others understood who he was referring to.

"He is in Jayfeather's den. Resting, I should think. That way." Dustpelt growled, flicking his tail towards a den up against one of the walls.

With a nod, Halt bounded over. Voices were audible inside. A slight moan interrupted whatever conversation was going on. "Rest, rest…" a soothing male voice responded. _Jayfeather sounds like a male name. I hope that's who was just talking._ Halt approached the den slowly, trying not to make too much noise.

The den was up against the wall. Dangling ivy blocked the den, also providing less light inside. An opening was beyond the small den. Halt was just about to enter when a gray tabby tom appeared. Dull blue eyes indicated that the tom was blind.

"I presume you're the cat everyone calls Halt," the tom meowed softly.


End file.
